The field of the invention is drug, bio-affecting and body treating compositions and the invention is particularly concerned with interferon (IFN) containing compositions and methods.
The present invention is concerned with the treatment of patients having diseases connected with the hyperproduction or other disturbances of IFN synthesis, including the IFN possessing damaging action on the cells. More particularly, the invention provides methods for treating such patients by removing IFNS from the blood of the patients being treated.
In 1975, IFN was discovered in the blood of patients having autoimmune diseases and allergies. (Annals of Allergy, 35:356, 1975).
In 1980 and 1982 it was reported that the basis for the development of certain diseases (immune deficiencies, such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), other immune disorders, immune suppression in cancer, and others) can be the disturbances of IFN synthesis with the production of defective types of IFN and IFNs possessing damaging action on cells of organism (Interferon Scientific Memoranda, October 1980, September 1982).
It has also been reported that in the blood of patients having various immune disorders, including AIDS, a pH labile alpha IFN circulates (Second Annual International Cong. for IFN Research, October 1981, J. Infectious Diseases 1982, 146: 451).
Further, it is known that in AIDS and in other immune disorders including cancer and leukemia, besides defective IFNs, immune complexes and blocking antibodies (IgG) also circulate. The production of some of these substances can be stimulated by IFN.
Also, none of the above references is directed to the removal of interferon for the purposes of treating diseases related to hyperproduction of interferon or other disturbances of IFN synthesis, including the production of defective interferon.
In 1974, an article was published setting forth the hypothesis that one of the mechanisms of development of autoimmune diseases is hyperproduction of IFN in a patient's body. (Nature, 247:551, Feb. 22, 1974).
An article entitled "Preparation of Monospecific Immunoglobulin Against Human Leukocytic Interferon" was published in the April 1979, Bulletin of Experimental Biology and Medicine. This article was primarily directed to the preparation of anti-interferon immunoglobulin for its further use as a substance for the treatment of various autoimmune diseases.
The state of the art of purification of preparations having an IFN type activity may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,261 and 4,172,071, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.